


Klainanigans! The Origins of Boofus and Mr. Prickles

by Ellie226



Series: Klainanigans! [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Blaine just can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klainanigans! The Origins of Boofus and Mr. Prickles

When Kurt left Dalton, Blaine wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was sad. The thing he couldn’t say, to people who thought he was friends with Noah and Kurt, was that he was scared.

Scared that Kurt returning to McKinley meant that Daddy would love him more. Scared that they would decide they didn’t need clumsy, overly exuberant, goofy Blaine around. 

But he pushed that fear way down deep. Kurt wanted to go back to McKinley, and now he could. That was a good thing. Blaine just had to focus on how happy Daddy and Kurt were now. That was all that mattered.

And sure, that meant that Daddy and Kurt got to have classes together and Glee Club. That didn’t matter. Daddy said he loved Blaine just the same as before.

So Blaine focused on being a good boy for Daddy. Kurt might go to school with him, but Blaine almost always beat Kurt in the good behavior contest. 

It wasn’t even hard; Blaine didn’t know why Kurt fought it so much. You just had to make an effort. It was easy for Blaine to not talk back to Daddy. He loved Daddy, and he loved it when Daddy was proud of him. 

Most of the rules weren’t so bad. Blaine didn’t like the rules about eating or sleeping, but Daddy gave him a certain amount of leeway when they were together. As long as Blaine didn’t outright defy him, it was usually okay.

The problem was, Blaine couldn’t always be with him. Because of the distance, Blaine typically only got to see Daddy and Kurt 1-2 days during the week and on the weekends.

On the days he wasn’t with Daddy, he tried really really hard to be good. But it was hard. After a while, he started slipping.

He didn’t mean to be bad, but it was hard to follow the rules when nobody was checking. Living in the dorms, it was easy to slip into bad habits. 

They ordered pizza, so Blaine didn’t eat a vegetable with dinner. Then, instead of going to bed at 10:30 like he was supposed to, Nick invited him to play video games. It wasn’t like he was able to fall asleep anyway. He felt like his brain wouldn’t shut off.

Blaine tried to convince himself that it was no big deal, but the late nights and junk food caught up to him. They made him snappy and rude. After the third weekend where Blaine was mean to Kurt, Daddy pulled him aside.

“What’s the deal monkey?” Daddy asked, pulling Blaine into his lap so they could rock.

“Nothing,” Blaine responded, not sure what Daddy was talking about. He was being good. Kurt had been annoying; anyone would have gotten upset.

“Nothing?” Daddy carded his fingers through Blaine’s curls and rocked. “You’re kind of cranky munchkin. Why don’t you tell me what’s bugging you so we can fix it.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Blaine whined.

Daddy nodded, “Well, I know a little boy who needs a nap then.”

Blaine grumbled, but he allowed himself to be carried to Daddy’s bedroom and tucked into bed. He fell into a deep sleep almost instantly, weeks of sleepless nights and stress having worn him down.

That was not Blaine’s last nap that weekend. Although he slept deeply at night, curled around Daddy, one hand resting on Kurt’s hip, he was exhausted. On Sunday, when Blaine was packing his stuff to go back to school, Daddy pulled him down for cuddles.

“I want you to get some more sleep this week munchkin,” he said.

“I sleep,” Blaine protested.

Noah nodded, rocking the chair. “Then we’ve got a problem. If you’re sleeping enough, and you’re still tired, then I think you need to go to the doctor. Because that’s not normal. So what’s the deal monkey? Are you not getting enough sleep, or do you need to go to the doctor? Because it’s one or the other.”

Blaine pouted, “I’m not sick. Was just sleepy, Daddy. Couldn’t help it.”

“What happens to naughty little boys who don’t tell the truth Blaine Riley?”

Blaine really pouted at that. He hated Blaine Riley, and he knew exactly what Daddy did with naughty little boys who lied. “Don’t like cod liver oil.”

“That’s what makes it work so well. Have you been getting enough sleep?”

Blaine shrugged, not wanting to tell Daddy that he couldn’t sleep. He didn’t want Daddy to think that he was a baby who needed too much help. 

Noah sighed, “Have you been going to bed at 10:30 like you’re supposed to?”

“Mostly,” Blaine mumbled, cuddling further against Daddy. He didn’t want to look at Noah’s face.

Noah nodded at that, “And do you think that I make rules about bedtime because I like to hear myself talk?”

Blaine shook his head.

“So what would make you think disobeying me about when it’s bedtime is a good idea?”

“Sorry Daddy,” Blaine whispered.

Noah sighed again, “Not asking for an apology munchkin. I’m looking for an explanation.”

“Don’t got one,” if anything, Blaine’s voice was even quieter.

“Well,” Daddy said, hand patting Blaine’s bottom a little more firmly then Blaine thought was strictly necessary, “what do you think we should do about you behaving like a disobedient little baby?”

“Dunno,” Blaine was breathing more than speaking now.

“I think,” Noah said, “that someone has earned himself early bed for the rest of the week. I’m going to be calling you at 9:30 every night this week; you had better be getting ready for bed. At 10:00, it’s lights out. Is that understood?”

Blaine nodded, toying with Daddy’s shirt.

“And,” Noah continued, “If I think you’re lying to me about going to bed, or disobeying me? I’ll be driving out to Dalton. I don’t think that you want to be spanked in your dorm room.”

Blaine sat up, shaking his head wildly, “No spankings at school Daddy. Not fair.”

“If you don’t want a spanking at school, then you need to behave yourself there.”

Blaine was back to pouting, but he did allow himself to be snuggled back against Daddy’s chest. 

“Next weekend, we’re at your house. You had better be well rested, or we’re going to have to discuss whether we need to do more to encourage you to listen to Daddy.”

Blaine nodded, sucking his thumb. He silently considered telling Daddy he couldn’t sleep, but then decided it wasn’t a good plan. He allowed himself to cuddle with Daddy for a few more minutes before he stood up.

“I gotta go back to school,” he said quietly.

Noah grasped his hands, pulling at them and making eye contact. “You’re going to be my good boy while you’re at school?”

Blaine nodded solemnly. They did this every time they separated, and he took Daddy trusting him very seriously. That didn’t mean it was easy to behave when they were apart, but he always wanted to when they were talking.

“Vegetables at lunch and dinner?”

“Yes Daddy,” Blaine said obediently.

“And not too much caffeine and junk? You know it’s not good for you.”

Blaine nodded again.

“And bed by 10:00? I’m going to call to check.”

“I promise.”

Noah pulled him down for a hug, “My good boy,” he murmured, rubbing Blaine’s back. “I’ll see you on Tuesday for dinner, okay?”

“‘K Daddy.”

“Go tell Kurt good bye.”

Blaine went to give Kurt, who was pouting, a hug and a kiss.

Kurt scowled at him, “I don’t see why you can’t just switch to McKinley,” he complained.

“Kurt,” Daddy’s voice filtered in from the other room, “we agreed no more badgering Blaine about that. Do you need help remembering?”

Kurt’s eyes widened, “No Daddy.” Help was bad, and to be avoided at all cost.

“Thank you baby.”

Blaine smiled at Kurt, “You got in trouble,” he said teasingly.

“Stop teasing him Blaine.”

“Super hearing,” Kurt mouthed.

“Gotta be,” Blaine agreed silently.

With final hugs and kisses, Blaine got into his car and went back to school. On the way, he pondered his new, earlier bedtime. He hadn’t been able to fall asleep at 10:30 like he was supposed to. He knew from watching Kurt that Daddy’s lowered bedtime by half an hour a week until either you cracked and told him what was bothering you, or you weren’t cranky anymore. 

That was actually how bedtime had become 10:30. Originally, it had been 11:00. Then, Daddy decided that wasn’t enough sleep for growing boys.

Although he was worried that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep still, he resolved to put it out of his mind. Daddy always said that Kurt and Blaine didn’t need to worry about doing anything other than obeying him. So, Blaine would put on his pajamas, get into bed, close his eyes, and it would work like magic. 

Sunday night, it almost did. He even fell asleep. He just couldn’t stay asleep. He tried to obey Daddy, but he couldn’t. Monday night was even less successful.

By the time Daddy and Kurt showed up for dinner on Tuesday, Blaine was in a foul mood. He was exhausted.

They were going to Blaine’s parents house. As usual, the Andersons were out of town. Daddy had promised to make them dinner, and Blaine had been looking forward to it.

But now, he was so tired, and he didn’t care. He just wanted to be left alone to sleep until he wasn’t tired anymore. 

Daddy left Kurt and Blaine sitting on the couch while he cooked; they were supposed to be reading. Kurt was taking an American literature course, and he was about midway through The Crucible. Blaine, on the other hand, was reading Chekhov short stories.

He wanted to read them. He did. But he couldn’t. He was just too sleepy, and Kurt was warm and comfortable next to them. So, two paragraphs into The Lady with the Dog, he fell asleep against Kurt’s arm.

Kurt maneuvered a bit until Blaine’s head was resting in his lap, and then he continued reading, carding his fingers through Blaine’s curls. When Daddy came out to get them, he was surprised and worried to find Blaine sleeping.

“What’s this?” he whispered softly, squatting next to the couch and running a hand over Blaine’s cheek. “Wake up munchkin.”

“Go ‘way Daddy,” Blaine mumbled, still half asleep.

“Up,” Noah told him, forcing him to sit up. “You can’t sleep right now monkey. What time did you go to bed last night?”

“I wanna sleep,” Blaine whined, going limp in Daddy’s grasp.

Daddy shook his head, “Blaine. Come on kiddo, you can’t right now. Are you feeling okay?”

Blaine’s eyes filled with tears. He was just so exhausted. “I’m tired Daddy. Let me sleep. Pleeeeeease.”

“Angel, what is the problem? Why are you so tired? What time did you go to bed last night?”

It was too many questions all at once, and Blaine started crying. He couldn’t answer. He tried to go to bed, but he was tired, and Daddy was asking too many questions. He was going to be so mad at Blaine, and it was all just too much.

Noah hugged Blaine, “Munchkin? What’s the trouble? Shhhhhh. It’s okay,” he murmured.

“Can’t sleep Daddy,” Blaine choked out. “I tried, but I can’t. And I’m so sleepy.”

“Okay,” Noah said, standing up. Pulling Blaine up onto his hip, he rocked a little, rubbing Blaine’s back. “It’s okay munchkin. We can fix it. You don’t need to cry.”

“Tried to be good,” Blaine insisted. “I goed to bed, but I can’t sleep.”

“I know. We’ll talk about it in a little bit. I want you to calm down and stop crying first.”

Blaine nodded, rubbing his snotty nose against Daddy’s shirt. It didn’t take long before the familiar bouncing, rocking motion had him relaxed and hiccuping against Daddy.

“Now,” Noah started, “what was the problem?”

“I can’t sleep Daddy,” Blaine whispered. “But I really really really tried.”

“Okay,” Noah reassured him. “I believe you angel. I know you always try to be my good boy. Why can’t you sleep?”

“I tried.”

“I understand. Have you been going to bed at the right time?”

“I lay down, but I can’t fall ‘sleep. Or, I fall ‘sleep, but I have scary dreams.”

Noah had been slowly walking over to the rocking chair, and he settled them both down, setting a gentle rhythm. “What are the dreams about?” he asked, matching Blaine’s quiet tone.

“I’m ‘lone. You and Kurt aren’t there. It’s dark and scary and nobody comes even though I yell and yell and yell. I don’t like the dreams Daddy.”

“No, they sound scary,” Noah commiserated. 

“Very scary.”

“Very scary. What do you think is giving you these very scary dreams?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine wailed; he was exhausted and frustrated. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He just wanted Daddy to rock him ‘till he fell asleep.

Noah had a pretty good idea what they were about. He knew Blaine wasn’t having nightmares on the nights they slept together, and the crankiness seemed to have started around the time that Kurt returned to McKinley.

He wasn’t sure if Blaine genuinely didn’t know, or if he didn’t want to say. He figured it didn’t really matter.

“You don’t have the nightmares when I’m with you?” he asked, just to make sure.

Blaine shook his head. “Usually I have good dreams when I’m with you or Kurt.”

They rocked, and Daddy thought. Finally, he told Blaine. “From now on, I’m going to talk to you at night before you fall asleep. We’ll talk, and I’ll tell you a story or sing to you until you fall asleep. If you wake up, then I need you to call me and tell me angel.”

“‘K Daddy,” Blaine was drowsing again, and Daddy forced him up. 

“We need to eat some dinner, then I going to take you back to school. I know one little boy who is going to get tucked in tonight.”

“You don’t gotta,” Blaine argued, even as he leaned against Noah on their walk to the kitchen.

“I believe I am the one who decides what I need to do little boy,” Noah said, swatting Blaine toward a chair.

They ate their dinner, with Kurt chattering quietly as Blaine and Daddy thought. After they finished, and the dishes were washed, Daddy drove them back to the dorms, and Blaine blushed and whined as he was tucked into bed. He fell asleep before they left.

When Noah got home, he had a hard time falling asleep. He was trying to come up with a solution for Blaine’s nighttime trouble; of the two boys, Blaine was the better sleeper. He slept long and hard, easygoing in this as in most things. Pulling out his laptop, he googled.

There was a lot of information about monster spray, which Noah bypassed. It was hard enough keeping this hidden without something like that. Nightlights were a possibility. The recurrent advice appeared to be purchasing a special stuffed animal that would chase the bad dreams away.

That seemed the best option. If he could find something small, then Blaine could hide it during the day. Deciding to just order something while he was awake, he began online shopping.

Although the idea seemed to be something scary enough to frighten the nightmares, Daddy kept returning to a small stuffed sloth. Maybe it was magical? Blaine was imaginative and easily led; maybe if Daddy told him the sloth would make him sleep well, he just would.

Clicking on it, he was almost ready to pay when a list of other things Noah might want to buy popped up. On it, was a tiny little hedgehog.

If Blaine was Daddy’s angel, Kurt was...pricklier. Harder to handle. He could be so sweet and creative, but if you pissed him off... Dropping the hedgehog into the virtual shopping cart, Noah input his credit card information, and then logged off. That problem solved, he slept easily.

He’d elected to spend the extra money on two day shipping, and he was excited when he got home from school on Friday to find the boxes at the house. He wrapped the presents, threw them in his overnight bag, and then left to pick up Kurt so they could go to Blaine’s.

“Hey munchkin,” he called when they entered the house.

Blaine was curled on the couch, thumb in his mouth, and he did an awkward half-wave without removing it. “Hi Daddy,” he garbled.

Daddy leaned over to kiss his forehead, “And the thumb goes?”

Blaine sighed, but pulled his thumb out of his mouth, “Hi Daddy,” he repeated.

“Hi angel,” Noah replied, kissing him again. “Thank you.”

Kurt shoved at Daddy’s hip, “Hi Blaine,” he wanted his kisses too.

“Don’t push,” Noah admonished, swatting at Kurt. “I brought presents, but only for good little boys.”

“Presents!” Kurt said, hopping over the back of the couch to sit next to Blaine. Holding out his arms, he said, “We’re good. Presents now please.”

They both ripped into their boxes as soon as Daddy handed them over, and Blaine hugged the sloth immediately. “Is perfect Daddy,” he sighed, pulling on Noah’s hand until they were joined on the couch. “Thank you,” he gave Daddy a kiss.

Kurt, on the other hand, was looking at his hedgehog with disdain. “I don’t need a stuffed animal Daddy.”

“You’re welcome Kurt,” Daddy said.

“Thank you,” Kurt told him, “but I’m not a baby. Stuffed animals are for babies.”

Blaine was happily making the sloth dance, but he looked up at Kurt’s comment, stung. “Is not for babies. I’m not a baby.”

“No you’re not,” Daddy told him, rubbing his arm. “You’re my big boy who has been so brave and tried to be good this week. That is why I bought you the stuffed animal. He’s going to help you sleep when I’m not there.”

Blaine looked at him,” How?” he sounded a little skeptical.

“Sloths are sleepy. He’s magic that way.”

“What’s a hedgehog s’posed to make me do?” Kurt asked.

Daddy gave him a look, not liking the tone, “Clearly not make you behave yourself or talk nicely to Daddy and Blaine.”

Kurt didn’t respond to that, staring at the stuffed animal. Blaine was also looking at his stuffed animal, but his expression was completely different.

“Boofus,” he stated, sounding quite certain.

“What?” Daddy laughed.

“His name is Boofus,” Blaine explained.

Daddy tickled him then, “And what kind of name is Boofus?”

“His name,” Blaine squealed, squirming away. “Is a perfect sloth name.”

“I’m not naming mine,” Kurt said, surly.

“Fine,” Daddy wasn’t going to argue with Kurt. If he wanted a fight, then he would have to find it elsewhere. Noah had realized that at least ⅔ of the problems with Kurt since Blaine joined them was attention seeking on Kurt’s part.

When Kurt realized that Daddy wasn’t going to fight with him, he stopped trying. Instead, they talked about their weekend plans. Then, they ordered a pizza.

While Daddy and Kurt set the table, Blaine sprawled on the floor talking seriously with Boofus. Seeing the hedgehog abandoned on the couch, he reached up and pulled that down as well.

Having the two animals talk to each other, Blaine got stuck on introductions. Kurt hadn’t named the hedgehog. He sat up straight and looked at it for a moment, then smiled. 

“Is Mr. Prickles, Boofus.”

The animals played with each other for a few minutes, but Blaine was still making up for quite the sleep debt. By the time that Daddy tried to retrieve Blaine from the living room, he was fast asleep on the floor, head pillowed on Boofus, left thumb in mouth, and Mr. Prickles firmly grasped in his right hand.

After using his phone to take a quick picture, Daddy sat down on the floor next to Blaine and gently rubbed his shoulder. “Come on monkey. Time to wake up for me.”

Blaine whined, rubbing his face against his arm.

“Pizza time, angel. Are you hungry”

That got a response. Army man crawling, Blaine buried his face against Daddy’s leg and rubbed hard. “Too tired.”

“I know,” Daddy told him sympathetically. “How about you eat your dinner, then you can have a nice bath? Then I’ll let you go to bed.”

“Too tired to move Daddy,” Blaine complained.

“Do I need to feed you pizza?” Daddy teased him.

Blaine nodded, rolling so he could look up, “Just drop it in my mouth. Like grapes.” He smiled a little then.

“Are you a baby bird now?” Daddy tickled a little as he said that, and Blaine squealed.

“Nuh uh. Just sleepy Daddy no tickles.”

Daddy stopped. “Were the sloth and the hedgehog playing together?”

Blaine forced himself to sit up, yawning deeply. “Boofus and Mr. Prickles, Daddy.”

“We’ve named the hedgehog?” Daddy asked, taking Mr. Prickles in one hand and looking at him critically.

“Is his name,” Blaine explained, laying back down to rest his head in Daddy’s lap. 

“What’s his name?” Kurt asked. He was hungry, and he’d come out to find Daddy and Blaine.

“Mr. Prickles,” Blaine said, mildly irritated that nobody seemed to be listening to him.

Kurt clenched his fists, “No it’s not,” he said, frustrated. “You can’t name my stuffed animal Blaine. You got to name your own.”

Blaine sat up, “Uh huh I can. You didn’t want to anyway. You said you were too big.”

“Okay,” Daddy stood up and pulled Blaine to his feet. “It’s time for dinner. You two can talk about this more later.” At which point he’d be giving Blaine a bath. Then it was time for bed. Hopefully, by tomorrow, they would have forgotten all about it.

Kurt actually heeded the warning in Daddy’s voice, not arguing anymore, and they managed to have a pleasant evening. Daddy ended up giving everyone, including himself, an early bedtime. That was okay though because they had time for grown up fun before they slept, and it seemed that the boys had forgotten about Mr. Prickles.

Daddy woke the next morning to Blaine poking him, “Daddy...Daddy...Daddy...”

He groaned, rubbing his eyes. “What time is it Blaine? And don’t poke at Daddy, it’s rude.”

Blaine looked at him, shocked. “Is not rude Daddy. Poking is just saying ‘I love you’ with my finger. Is 8:00. That’s morning. Get up get up get up. I want pancakes, and Kurt’s still sleeping which means I get to pick today.”

“Must you be so frickin’ cheerful in the morning?” Kurt grumbled, smashing his face into the pillow. After a second, he said, “And frickin’ isn’t cursing Daddy.”

“It’s close enough,” Daddy leaned over to kiss Kurt. “Morning sunshine.”

Blaine poked Daddy again, “Daddy! I am hungry! And Boofus wants pancakes!”

Sometimes, Noah thought that Blaine spoke entirely in exclamation points. “Just a second angel.”

Blaine hopped off the bed and was bouncing on his heels, “Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes!” he sang, making Boofus dance.

“Does Mr. Prickles want pancakes too?” Daddy asked Kurt, brushing his bangs away from his face.

Wrong question. Kurt’s face took on a pouty expression. “Not Mr. Prickles, Daddy.”

“Alright,” Noah said, trying to placate Kurt. This was also not the right attempt.

“Is too,” Blaine insisted. “Is Mr. Prickles. You didn’t want to name him.”

“Blaine,” Daddy said, warning him, “The hedgehog is Kurt’s; he can name him whatever he wants. You have Boofus.”

“I didn’t name him Daddy. His name was already Mr. Prickles. Just is.”

“Angel, stop. Kurt will name, or not name, his hedgehog. When he’s ready. Leave it alone.” Daddy gave Blaine the look, hoping that it would be enough.

He sighed internally when it was. It was always easier when Blaine was the one who was acting up; he was so eager to please.

“Now, pancakes?” he asked. 

Blaine nodded eagerly. He was right. He knew he was right. But he didn’t want to make Daddy mad. So, grabbing Daddy’s hand, he dragged him into the kitchen.

“Pancakes.” Blaine agreed. He loved pancakes.

Blaine happily chattered away to Daddy as Noah cooked breakfast and Kurt slowly woke up enough to drag himself to the kitchen. After they ate breakfast together and cleaned up, they all played with the blocks for most of the morning. After lunch, Daddy made them both go and nap.

Kurt wasn’t thrilled with that, but being wrapped up in Blaine made it a bit easier. He was like a limpet when they napped, all arms and legs cuddled around Kurt, mumbling in his sleep and nuzzling Kurt.

He wasn’t sleepy though. Kurt never felt like he was sleepy. He kind of just ran until he stopped. Like a robot or something. It was okay today because he had Blaine to nap with him. That was better than before, when he would be relegated to bed by himself because Daddy decided Kurt needed a nap. Privately, Kurt thought that really meant that Daddy needed a break.

It was better now though. When he got sent to nap, Blaine was there. When he wanted to play and Daddy was busy, then he had Blaine to play with. As he was considering these facts, he heard Daddy.

“Baby? How come you’re still awake?” Noah was leaning in the doorway, whispering.

Kurt carefully extricated himself from Blaine, wiggling out of bed and over to Daddy. Leaning against Noah, he murmured, “Sometimes, I’m not so nice to Blaine.”

Daddy smiled, running his fingers through Kurt’s hair and tilting his head back, “Sometimes, Blaine is not so nice to you. You want to come and cuddle with Daddy?”

Kurt nodded, following Daddy out to the couch, clutching the hedgehog in one hand. Once they were comfortably curled together, Kurt sat silently, turning the hedgehog. 

Daddy didn’t rush him, figuring that maybe Kurt just needed some quiet cuddling. And if he needed to talk, he would eventually.

They didn’t. Blaine eventually got up from his nap, coming out to the living room with a scowl on his face. “How come Kurt’s not taking a nap?” he asked, cuddling next to Daddy.

“Because I decided he didn’t need to, and I’m the boss,” Noah was calm, and Blaine settled down. Daddy gave him a kiss, happy that it hadn’t turned into a debate.

“Please, may I see Boofus?” Kurt asked, holding his hand out for Blaine’s sloth.

Blaine gave him a look, “Why?” he was suspicious of Kurt’s motives here.

“Please?” Kurt repeated.

Blaine sighed, but turned his sloth over.

“Boofus,” Kurt said seriously, please meet Hamish Prickles,” he held the hedgehog up so the animals could be introduced.

After forcing the animals to “shake” hands, he handed Boofus back to Blaine.

“Who wants cookies?” Daddy asked, standing up.

“Cookies!” Blaine jumped up, but Daddy nodded at the couch.

“You stay out here with Kurt. I’ll get cookies and some milk for you two.”

The boys cuddled together on the couch, waiting for Daddy, and Noah appreciated the peace. For the time being.


End file.
